<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snuffing a Bbw by BigBoiKhan23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229759">Snuffing a Bbw</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoiKhan23/pseuds/BigBoiKhan23'>BigBoiKhan23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Scat, Snuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoiKhan23/pseuds/BigBoiKhan23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I snuff my bbw girlfriend but before that we go to snuff businesses and have fun. She is such a smelly bitch</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snuffing a Bbw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>WARNING: This is a Khan story prepare for one submissive girl who spoils her pants. I showed pictures of the girl in this one</p><p>My child hood friend named Shelia was a dark haired girl a little on the chubby side but cute. She only wore long skirts to hide her modesty but her ass was big. She would come to my house with our parents permission any time she wanted so much so that since she didn't have a washer at her house she washed her clothes at ours.</p><p>Her panties were always left in the basket and I would smell them. I was a pervert who loved scat and unwashed girls so I would spend hours smelling them.</p><p>One day she caught me red handed and screamed and ran across the street. Now of course I'd expect her to tell my and hers parents and I would never get to see her underwear again.</p><p>Amazingly I found a set of her underwear in front of my door the next morning. And this time I hit the jackpot I saw a long brown streak that smelled like shit clinging onto the panties I took a long sniff and than masturbated cumming on them. I left them in my room on my dresser and hopped my mom wouldn't find them.I had a dream of watching this big girl shit her self for me and I dreamed I got to fuck Sheila.</p><p>The next morning I woke up and the panties were gone. I grew scared that my parents had found them. But if they had wouldn't they be banging on my door demanding explanations. That means Sheila was the only one who could have gotten them.</p><p>I decided that I needed those panties and would steal them back from her. So I waited until night time and opened her front door with the key her parents left me when they went on vacation. I snuck into her room.</p><p>Only to see Sheila sucking the cum out the panties and moaning my name!</p><p>"Whose there show yourself" She saw a shadow and jumped up putting the panties away with one hand and throwing a book at me in the other.</p><p>I caught the book in surprised and sprinted out back downstairs with Sheila screaming for her parents to get up.</p><p>I ran out the door yearning her parents coming down the stairs. Needless to say it was frightening.</p><p>When I got to my room I looked at the book in my hand it was Sheila's dairy and it was the most dusgusting things ever.</p><p>She fantasized about being choked and treated like a snuff slut. Chapter after chapter was filled with her being killed by me. Of course I had heard of snuff sluts but you had to be apart of a zoo or facility to be legally murdered. My smell and scat fetish was a thousand times more mild than her literally wanting to be killed.</p><p>I put the journal down shaking. She was crazy, a literal snuff slut. I went to be questioning her sanity</p><p>The next morning I heard a knock. And I decided to open the door to find big butt shelia standing there.</p><p>"I know what you saw….can I come in" I opened the door wide and let her in she sat on the floor and lied down grabbing my video game controller.</p><p>"I know you're a freak, smelling my panties and masterbating to them". She spoke still focused on the game.</p><p>"And you want to become a snuff slut, that's a lot worse! You want to essentially commit suicide" I said in a loud whisper.</p><p>"Obviously I don't want to commit suicide that's not sexy, I want to be killed by a man" she rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Look I'll make a deal with you, you act like you're going snuff me and I'll let you do whatever nasty fetish you want". She looked back at me smugly.</p><p>"Would you even let me watch you shit". I asked shyly starting at her big ass.</p><p>"Whatever pervert but at the very end of our playtime when either of us are going to move out you have to kill me". Sheila looked dead serious.</p><p>"But what if I want to marry you! We could start something more." I pleaded with her.</p><p>"If you don't kill me I'll join a zoo and get killed by a real man. Either way I'm going to die, so be a man and take my life, the reason I want you to kill me is because I have a crush on you or rather I have a crush on your darkside".</p><p>I grew excited, she had crush on me! It would make me so sad to take her life I don't know if I could do it.</p><p>"Everyday you can command me to do three things and when those three things are up you have to either kill me or act like you're going to kill me. But before our relationship ends you have to snuff me."</p><p>I nodded at her rules and decided to test them. "Pull your shorts into your ass crack". I ordered bringing my dick out.</p><p>He did just that stuffing her shorts into her big ass crack. "Now hand them to me".</p><p>She gave a look of pure disgust and hatred as she handed me are stained draws. I smelled them and could literally smell the thick shit hanging off them.</p><p>I told her to open her mouth before stuffing the draws in her face. There sheila was naked with dirty panties in her mouth I had already given her two commands.</p><p>"Get on the bed" she hopped of the floor and got on the bed.</p><p>"Roll over" she looked at me with a smug annoyed expression and didn't roll over.</p><p>"Can't you count, you already given me three commands dumbass." I had always had anger issues so her saying this sent me over the edge. Enraged I gripped her throat and started choking her face went from smug to a beautiful color of red. And she started struggling a bit some drool leaked from her mouth and her eyes bulged. And just before she passed out I let go.</p><p>"Oh YES, you were so close to killing me I could feel myself dying in your grip" Sheila stated with satisfaction. I leaned down and she puckered her lips to receive a kiss. I merely sucked the drool from her cheek.</p><p>She looked up surprised but just rolled with it. I put my hands under her big body and rolled her around like I had ordered her before.</p><p>I then laid my head in between her warm ass cheeks and took a deep sniff of her crack. Before going to sleep. My parents were gone for vacation and I got to spend time with my kinda girlfriend.</p><p>BackStory Khan 05/03/20 (Sun) 20:13:29 No.21584</p><p>File: 1588536809030.jpg (616.35 KB, 720x1280, Screenshot_20200503-130754….jpg)</p><p>An:all pictures belong to the author and his work</p><p>BACKSTORY:</p><p>Me and Sheila have l known each other for a long time.</p><p>Originally she had no friends partially due to her being fat but also due to the fact she had a hard time cleaning herself so she always smelled like shit. No one wanted to be down wind of her except me off course cause of my body odor fetish. I would get real close to her a secretly sniff how bad she smelled her armpits stank and her breath was no better.</p><p>And if that didn't drive all her friends away she played perverted video games like Orc king which had snuff in it.</p><p>Although snuff was legal many people still thought it was weird to kill your partner. I agreed with them and I found it weird Sheila wanted me to be the one to end her life and snuff her.</p><p>All through out middle school she was teased and called dump truck Sheila. They joked she smelled like a skunk girl but was fat like a hippo.</p><p>I didn't mind her looking fat and I found the more fast food she ate the more her panties stink. So I bought her two burgers everyday after school.</p><p>Eventually Sheila started being friends with another girl named cindy although she had odor good enough to be a snuff skunk I couldn't bring myself to approach her.</p><p>I had grown up with Sheila and it felt like cheating on her to form a crush on another girl. I stayed loyal to her and only her and eventually cindy signed up for the zoo and dropped out of school.</p><p>Sheila started comming over to my house when her parents. First to receive burgers from me then to play her nasty snuff games on my console finally to do her laundry. Ever since we started doing her laundry I had upped the burgers to three and had to practically force feed her to convince her to eat three huge burgers.</p><p>Because of all the meat she was having everyday she developed a flatulence problem much to my joy.</p><p>I was a horrible friend I was jealous and was evil. I took every chance to make fun of her and make other guys avoid her. Spreading rumors like she wet her bed or picked her nose in public.</p><p>Eventually she found out it was me and we got into a argument. I told her I was her only friend and I was just joking. I took advantage of the fact she was lonely and shy and told her that she should apologize to me if she wanted to be my friend!</p><p>She begged for forgiveness and promised to be a better friend to me. It was laughable I'd never thought of Sheila as a sub before and even now witnessing her take charge and make a snuff contract with me seemed out of character for her.</p><p>Ever since I was young I had a scat and body odor fetish because of Sheila. She smelled so much and used the bathroom at our house a couple of time enough times for me to fall in love with her and liked the idea of a innocent girl farting, pooping, not washing, picking her nose, etc. I fell I love with the Idea a girl like sheila would be as gross and disgusting as possible.</p><p>To be honest my dream was eventually I'd confess to sheila and we get married I would keep my fetish undercover and be able to smell her panties whenever I wanted.</p><p>How was I supposed to know she was a snuff freak who instead of looking for a relationship was looking for the thrill of death.</p><p>The only reason I made that contract with her is because I know that if I don't kill her she'll just get some random guy to do it. And I can't possibly have that happen.</p><p>So I decided she would die by my hand with as much love as I could give her. And the least I could do is fulfill her dream of being a snuff doll especially since she was doing every thing my scat and body odor fetish required.</p><p>Khan 05/03/20 (Sun) 22:09:39 No.21585</p><p>File: 1588543779106.jpg (458.64 KB, 720x1280, Screenshot_20200503-143523….jpg)</p><p>The second day her parents weren't home and mine were still on vacation so she begged me to take her to a snuff zoo.</p><p>"On one condition, you allow me to reset the rules". Whenever it came to snuff it was like a switch had been turned on in Sheila she would no longer be the cute shy girl I grew up with. Instead she was demanding and needy.</p><p>"What other rules do you want to add." I'd smiled as she scowled at the prospect of me altering her deal.</p><p>"First instead of doing my fetish three time a day you will do it whenever I want you to. In exchange we will play a little game". Sheila kept quiet but I could see she didn't like where this was going.</p><p>"Instead of me just randomly deciding to snuff you or waiting for us about to go our separate ways we will make a bet if you win you can tell me to do whatever you want much like I can do to you. But if I win I can skip teasing your little death fetish. And to make it more interesting every win I get is a extra life for you meaning that you can ask me to act like I'm going to snuff you but as long as you have a extra life I can choose not to".</p><p>She was openly masterbating as I was specking. "so I have to win and use up all my extra lifes before I can order you to officially snuff me".</p><p>I nodded my head. She shook my hand and giggled to herself probably thinking it would be easy to get a spectacular death.</p><p>That being out of the way I decided to take Sheila to the zoo. As we got to the entrance a woman sold us tickets.</p><p>"Oh is this your girlfriend" the perky blonde girl asked. Sheila quickly raised her hands and shouted No like I was the worst guy on earth.</p><p>To be honest it hurt my feelings a lot. I'm glad me and Sheila bought masks so the entrance lady couldn't see my hurt expression.</p><p>"Well would you like to join the zoo" the entrance lady it was common to have girls sign up right then and there and be trained in their position for a couple of hours. Since Sheila wasn't my girlfriend she honestly thought she came to sign up especially since the girl could smell her abnormal stink.</p><p>"She thinks your fat ass cane to be skunk girl" I whispered in her ear. She perked up and reined herself in.</p><p>"Yes I'm here to sign up" the entrance girl giggled a little bit.</p><p>"To be a skunk girl or hippo" the entrance girl sent me a look and I immediately understood the joke. Sheila still unaware she was being made fun of in some sort of cosmic justice for denying our relationship answered truthfully.</p><p>"I would like to be a hippo" she looked elated at the prospect of becoming a real snuff slut and looked back at me to see if I would mention our deal.</p><p>There was no need. The entrance girl burst out laughing "Oh boy. Girl you're way to fat to be a skunk girl and you smell way to bad to be a hippo if we put you in the pond you would sour the water".</p><p>Sheila's face dropped instantly and I high highfived the entrance girl. The only snuff sluts who were allowed to smell were skunks or pigs because they fulfilled a specfic fetish in the zoo. But they also had a weight limit.</p><p>Sheila fit the weight for a cow or hippo. Small enough to be cute and attractive but not a massive land whale.</p><p>I ft good seeing Sheila being made fun of all these people and I'm could feel my dark side leaking out.</p><p>We paid for our tickets and went on our way I blew a kiss at the entrance girl and laughed.</p><p>As soon as we started walking in the zoo I grabbed Sheila by the ass. She looked down still vastly embarrassed about the incident.</p><p>When I pulled my hand up it smelled like shit. The stink had when through her cloths and still ended up on my hand. As we walked the first place we visited was the hippo exhibit. We watched the fat bbws crawl on all fours and jump in the water.</p><p>Unfortunately there was quite a bit of people here and some started walking away faces scrunched up from being to close to sheila.</p><p>Right then and there I whispered to sheila "can you crap yourself I want to see you fill your underwear baby".</p><p>She stepped back in disgust and looked like she wasn't going to do it. But after a bit of coaching I got to watch her Black jeans fill with her turds and bulge out her underwear.</p><p>I watched with fascination as shit filled her pants. Her face was of pure embarrassment as a kid who was watching the hippos exclaimed "this girl smells like poop". He pointed at sheila as his parents dragged him away.</p><p>A single tear made it's way down her face. When I saw it I felt sorry for her and whipped it away before pulling up my mask and hers and kissing her. The crowd around was too busy leaving from the smell of sheila's poop or watching the hippos far enough away to where it didn't bother them as much.</p><p>After I pulled back from the kiss I looked her in the eyes. "I am the only boy who will ever tolerate your smell that makes me your boyfriend". She nodded subdued and quiet. Seeing as though sheila had a big ball of crap in her underwear I decided that I was horny enough to make a bet.</p><p>I went to the drowning side of the hippo exhibit which was the place where men could dunk a hippo girl and snuff then or watch them drown. I called a hippo over. A girl slightly bigger than sheila came running up to me.</p><p>"I bet it will take 5 minutes before she died" I hated betting on a girls death but what else were zoos good for.</p><p>Sheila stopped me "Ok new rule, your only allowed to snuff me. I want to be your first and only kill"</p><p>I thought about it then agreed. "Hey kid, come snuff this hippo for me and I'll give you a hundred dollars." The same kid who let his parents drag him away looked shocked eyed at the proposition. Getting 100s to kill a pretty girl impossible.</p><p>I showed him how to hold her head down and set my bet that the girl would last 6 minutes drowning. One more minute that Sheila choose.</p><p>The boy agreed and we started the timer. The fat girl was smiling as the boy reached inside the hippo pong and pulled her by her hair close to the railing where a trough of water filled with soda and trash from the customers was being stored on display.</p><p>Sheila watched in fascination as the bigger woman was dunked into the water and held their. We could see her smiling face through the glass.</p><p>The younger boy held her there a minute passed and she was just fine holding her breath like she had been taught two minutes was the same. three minutes and she was panicking yet kept her wide grin. Four and she was still alive. At five minutes she started pissing herself but didn't quite die. And six minutes her thrashing had stopped and she was obviously brain dead.</p><p>As the boy brought her dead head up Sheila slapped her for not dying quickly. I paid the boy and sent him back to his parents.</p><p>Then I took sheila to the bathroom so I could clean her up. "As your boyfriend I'll be the one to wipe you ass" I told her as I pressed her against the wall and cleaned her panties out picking up the thick logs with paper. I then wiped her butt good enough and stuck the toilet paper in her mouth. I held her mouth shut till she ate it.</p><p>After that ordeal we stopped by the food courts. "I would like 3 burgers and a milk shake." I told the fast food worker.</p><p>"Would you want one of our zoo employees to serve it to you or would you like to use your girlfriend". I looked at Sheila.</p><p>"He'll use his girlfriend." She said giggling and blushing at publicly acknowledging we were in a relationship.</p><p>Although some forms of food was fatal for employees mone of what I ordered if served by sheila would kill her.</p><p>Ws took our seat and 10 minutes later three burgers were delivered at our table. Sheila picked one up.</p><p>"Wait a minute let me have it real quick". Sheila reluctantly handed over her first burger and I brought it beneath the table and pulled off the bun.</p><p>I started masterbating hard staring at her face as she watched me witha hint of curiosity. After a couple of minutes I came all over her burger patty.</p><p>She looked at it and back at me and then too a bite of the burger giggling.</p><p>"Hmmmm this is kinda good." I proceeded to do the same with the rest of her food.she gobbled down my cum and really got into it. She was no longer trying to fake being my girlfriend she just wanted to have fun on this date.</p><p>Finally my shake came in weird tank with a nozzle and the employee explained the process to me. I took it and followed the instructions.</p><p>"Get on the table and pull down your pants". I told sheila. She started panicking.</p><p>"I still have shit clinging to my ass. Look at all those people."</p><p>I lost a little of my composure.</p><p>"Get on the table and spread your cheeks pig".</p><p>As soon as those words left my mouth I thought my kinda girlfriend would get angry. I was pleasantly surprised when she smiled and nodded.</p><p>"As your submissive snuff slave I will follow your orders master".</p><p>She got on the table and spread her cheeks. And except for a couple of glances no one cared that me and my play girlfriend were doing this.</p><p>"Don't call me master I'm your boyfriend". I looked her in the eye while feeling her massive backside for her asshole.</p><p>"Yes boyfriend" she moaned as I found her ass and turned the nozzle on. I could see her instantly get fatter with the cream flodding into her bowels.</p><p>After 3 minutes I pulled the nozzle out her ass and forced her to spread her cheeks.</p><p>The smell was incredible but the sight of seeing her dirty asshole with white cream leaking out was amazing and I snapped some pictures.</p><p>Finally I got my straw and inserted into my pigs backside and made it to the main course. I slowly sucked the milkshake out of her smelly ass. And the cream around the hole I scooped up along with the shit and fed it back to her. She cleaned the spoon!</p><p>I enjoyed my dirty shake immensely especially since her ass was quivering to hold in the cream and the straw.</p><p>When I was finished I wiped my face with a napkin opting to forgo the mask. I slowly pulled the straw out her ass and sucked it clean.</p><p>I immediately took her to my house practically speeding on the way. The zoo was fun although I was sad to see a young woman get snuffed.</p><p>As we laid on the bed naked I decided to ask some questions that had been bugging me.</p><p>"Why did you go along with what I asked today." I turned towards her letting her stench wash over me.</p><p>"You're the only man to every accept the fact I wanted to be a snuff bunny although I didn't expect to be doing it as dirty as this" she giggled. I was glad she was truly enjoying herself and dropped the whole tough girl attitude it didn't suit her.</p><p>I confessed to myself if she hadn't been so forceful I probably would have never agreed to make her my personal snuff slut. And I felt bad for making her shit her pants in public just cause i was a little mad.</p><p>"I even enjoyed the scat today seeing you light up as I crapped my pants was so fun and this was the first time you were so forceful you treated me like a real snuff slut." She said laughing with a cute little snort.</p><p>"As long as you intend to kill me and treat me like the piece of livestock I am I will be happy". Her saying this instantly made me hard and I was glad that we had finally come towards a agreement.</p><p>Khan 05/04/20 (Mon) 00:05:21 No.21587</p><p>File: 1588550721525.jpg (531.33 KB, 720x1280, Screenshot_20200503-154707….jpg)</p><p>Me and Sheila's second date was going to a video game convention for her favorite game Orc queen.</p><p>Our relationship was still new But I had watched her play the game before. I choose to go as a causual fan dressed in Jean's and a t-shirt. Sheila on the other hand painted her self green like the Orc queen and was wearing her jeans with a shirt that had the orc queens dead head on it.</p><p>Before Sheila was my snuff slut we played the game together a couple time. Mostly because the scat element which she ignored I loved to play with.</p><p>I was also excited for the event since scat would be a primary feature.</p><p>When we arrived me and Sheila went in the ticket booth was fairly full but we got our tickets with no problem mostly cause people got out of our way after smelling the terrible stench that was my girlfriend.</p><p>As we walked in and looked to my left and there was this beautiful girl dressed in orc armor with wings. She was gorgeous and skinny and when I compared her to plain fat smelly Sheila I could tell that she was better in almost every way.</p><p>Currently my mystery girl was cosplaying as the orc queens general. She had a crowd of women and nerds surrounding her.</p><p>"I use the potion of gas demise on you" one nerd shouted out pulling a card.</p><p>"Oh oh I feel my Orc systems shutting down, you have shamed me as a warrior". I remembered this scene and it was one of my favorites.</p><p>The girl let out a smelly fart and than squeezed a turd in her orc outfit. My eyes bulged at the sexiness of the cosplay.</p><p>The nerds laughed and boasted to his friends that he won. Sheila looked on jealousy before rubbing her stomach.</p><p>"My stomach hurts hope you don't mind if I shit here" I was hardly paying attention to her cause I was too occupied looking at the skinner girl.</p><p>That was until Sheila grabbed my hand and forced in into her pants. To my amazement I heard a grunt and than felt my hand fill with sheila's smelly crap.</p><p>"Keep your hand in there and spread my crap on me boyfriend". She said looking self satisfied I didn't know what was up with her but I kept my hand covered in her shit as I rubbed across her ass.</p><p>"Sheila you don't even like poop" I exclaimed still feeling my hand under her jeans and playing with her ass.</p><p>"I don't care just keep playing with my shit do whatever you want". She pleaded with me.</p><p>I took my eyes off her one second to look back as I noticed cosplay girl was staring at us.</p><p>"NO! You're only allowed to smell my shit" Sheila forced my head by her crappy jeans and made me take deep breaths of her putrid smell.</p><p>As I pulled away cosplay girl was right I front of me.</p><p>"Hello my names Sally and I couldn't help but notice your boyfriend over here is cute would you like a personal show" she purred up to and I could see the anger on sheila's face.</p><p>"Let's make a bet" sheila whispered in my ear. Sally looked at us strangely but stood there.</p><p>I told Sally we would need a few minutes to see if a personal show was ok. She smiled and nodded.</p><p>"I bet you that if I challenge Sally to a duel right now, not only will I win I can make you cum in the process." I blinked at what my girlfriend was saying, a duel was basically a snuff fight and it was either going to be Sally or Sheila who was going to die.</p><p>I looked her in the eye and explained I didn't think she would win she simply said bet and we shook hands on it.</p><p>When we came back to Sally we explained that my girlfriend wasn't happy and wanted to fight her to the death and she smiled.</p><p>"Well if little miss smelly here wants to die I can send her fat ass to hell" Sally confidently exclaimed. And agreed to fight to the death if she got to be my new girlfriend afterwards.</p><p>Next we knew a crowd gathered around and made a circle and both girls decided i would be the ref. All the nerds decided to place their bets mostly on Sally. When both girls choose their weapons which for Sally was a sharp dagger while my girlfriend put her self on bigger disadvantage by bringing a rope in.it was then I started the fight.</p><p>Sally charged in yelling with the knife ready to end my girlfriend's life. It was a erotic sight watching a girl try to run with crap in her pants.</p><p>Sheila avoided the knife and grabbed Sally's arm. Sally still smiling choose to drop the knife and twist behind my girlfriend.</p><p>Getting my girlfriend in chokehold Sally used one hand to reach into my girlfriend's jeans and use to fingers to scrap shit out of her ass.</p><p>She then took those fingers and shoved them up Sheila's nose. Sheila gagged and tried to move her face out the way of Sally's stink finger attack.</p><p>But for a couple seconds I watched Sally shove shit up my girlfriend's nose.</p><p>Finally Sheila got free and stepped back as shit covered her nose holes probably making it hard for her to breath.</p><p>"I guess we get to call you shit booger now" Sally said while shoving those same finger in her nose making stance towards the crowd. It was then that my girlfriend attcked. Lunging at Sally and wrapping the rope around her neck.</p><p>Sally recognized her mistake instantly as now it was so hard to get the bigger girl off her. Sally eventually stopped trying to throw the large girl off of her and proceeded to start masturbating.</p><p>Through her choaking breaths she winked at me and put her pussy on display as she masturbated. This turned me on so much I snuck up behind my girlfriend with a dildo from the crowd and started assaulting her asshole.</p><p>"Stop stop if you do that I'll lose my grip." Sheila was crying out to hoping I stopped before Sally got free and murdered her.</p><p>But Sally was on her last legs and the crowd started chanting one last kiss at both girls.</p><p>Sally craned her head and kissed my girlfriend square on the lips.as she pulled away my girlfriend pulled a bitch move and spit in her mouth.</p><p>Sally knew she was dead but in a last ditch effort to gain a one up on my girlfriend turned slightly so I could see her puckered ass hole.</p><p>I declined and Sally squeezed out a turn as if to say fuck you for not giving me my last wish. Sheila spit in Sally's mouth one more time and Sally looked up and smiled before finally dying.</p><p>One of the boys passed a cup to my winning girlfriend who put it under Sally's pussy just in time to catch her orgasm juice and death pee. She gulped down the whole thing like a real orc.</p><p>The crowd was shouting happily and started shouting the words dishonor her. I didn't play the game to know what that meant but my girlfriend turned towards Sally's body and farted on her face before letting a turd go into her mouth.</p><p>After that the crowd charged Sally's body to rape it and the women in the crowd were openly masterbating and congratulating my girl on her victory.</p><p>I escorted sheila back to the bathroom where I pulled down her pants and started pounding her ass. I wrapped her rope around her own throat and chocked her a lil bit to make her in the mood. I was seriously thinking about snuffing her after I saw that grand display.</p><p>But I thought about how much her already smelly body would stink up the bathroom. Instead I was still focused on what I had seen from Sally I went and stuck a finger up my girlfriend's nose digging for that shit gold that Sally must have put up there.</p><p>Finally I kissed her trying to taste Sally's lips on my girlfriend's.</p><p>As I was fucking her I called out Sally's name and moaned imagining her still alive. "Why couldn't she have killed you I would have had blast with her you stinky pig".</p><p>"Ah I killed her, your fat bitch won the fight against that beautiful girl."</p><p>I came in her pussy still choking her out. As she started gurgling I kissed her sucking the spit out her mouth looking for what could be sally.</p><p>Shitty snot ran down her face and I would wipe it with my finger and pout her shit boogers in her mouth.</p><p>"From now on you name is Sally you filthy murderer." I came inside and let my girlfriend catch her breath.</p><p>"My name is Sally now and when it comes time for me to die avenge her and kill me." We both orgasmed hard again after hearing that before cleaning up and driving back home chatting about how to tell her parents she changed her name we would leave out the mention of her doing it because I like Sally more than her.</p><p>Khan 05/04/20 (Mon) 02:00:09 No.21588</p><p>File: 1588557609483.jpg (463.17 KB, 720x1280, Screenshot_20200503-154739….jpg)</p><p>Me and my girlfriend Sheila were sitting in our home getting ready to leave for our next destination. My parents were still on vacation and watching Sally die gave me a immense amount of pleasure. Sheila was still walking around calling herself Sally and occasionally would blow her nose and let me see the shit that came out.</p><p>The new place we were going was going to be amazing. I had concert tickets to death scat. Which made modifications to your body that would let you live longer. So even if you did survive you would forever have a reminder of that experience.</p><p>When we got in car I chatted with Sheila/Sally about what we were going to do and the fun we would have.</p><p>She wasn't really a fan of the band but I loved it so I had to drag her with me.</p><p>When we got there the entrance lady gave me a collar to put on Sheila. And she explained how ig worked but I was still confused.</p><p>"Hey new girl come over here" The entrance girl called out to a girl already wearing a collar. This perky Asian girl came running over.</p><p>"Grab a guitar axe and expose your targets neck. And HIT HER". She swung the axe side against the girls head. It popped right off and blood showered us.</p><p>"Ta dah" the asian girl said her head completely detached from her body. Apparently there was a button on the collar which kept the head alive until you turned it off. It was incredibly attractive.</p><p>"Now I could put it back on and she hasn't lost too much blood she would live and be just fine and the oxygen capsule inside the collar keeps her brain alive."</p><p>She kissed the girl and pushed the button turning the girls head of effectively killing her.</p><p>"I never like her so it's easier for me to just do that". The site was so erotic. I put the collar on my girlfriend's neck and kissed her.</p><p>We then went inside. The first thing we heard was the band. They were playing my favorite song. I wish I had a axe but I choose the special dildo because I promised my girl I would only snuff her.</p><p>My girlfriend grabbed a axe and kissed me before turning away with a smile and knocking a girls head off.</p><p> </p><p>She was a red head with freckles and she had a full bag sticker on her. Full bags were like special points it meant the girl came on a full stomach and should they lose their head would give a nice shit show.</p><p>And that's what the red head did her body leaned forward a in a doggey style position before spewing diarrhea in the air landing everywhere including on our clothes.</p><p>My girlfriend looked on jealous again. And I walked and retrieved the red heads…head. and handed it to my girl.</p><p>"Why'd you spring me so quick I was just getting started could you at least put me back on my body" the red head hadn't had her button pushed so she was still alive.</p><p>My girlfriend shrugged and instead forced her face in her own scat. She even pulled a shelly and put the girls wet shit in her own nose.</p><p>And than she spit in the girls mouth. She grabbed the red head by the hair and let shit and snot run down her face before bringing the head close to her and sucking it out.</p><p>The red head moaned the entire time when my girl finished she looked the red head in the yes and told her to tell me bye.</p><p>Sheila presses the button and the red head shed a single happy tear before she died.</p><p>It was so hot. It made us so horny we through her head in a pile of shit and made our way to the dance floor. Sheila went made popping random women. Anyone I looked she popped the dance floor was filled with about 400 people like a giant mosh pit and Sheila was having all the fun she could. It got so good people where shouting smelly popper on account of her smell and her skill at popping other women.</p><p>Her stench was so bad I gagged when she saw me backing out of the corner of her eye she stopped popping and looked sad.</p><p>But then she looked angry. And over the sound of the music shouted at me.</p><p>"Yes I know I stink but I'm your girlfriend so get over it" I looked at her with admiration reminded myself I could take any sweaty stinky smell her body could produce.</p><p>Sheila picked up a blonde head that must have reminded her oh Sally cause she shoved it in her pussy and made her lick it before turning it off.</p><p>Eventually we made our way away from the music. near the food stand and this reminded me of our first date. I rememberd I fed her cum covered hamburgers and she fed me a anal shake.</p><p>When we got up to the stand we greeted the cashier whose name tag read Marsha.</p><p>"Well look at what we have hear a fat who smells like shit and get stud of a boyfriend." The cashier looked smug.</p><p>"Wheres your manger" my fat ass of a girl friend exclaimed the girl went pure white.</p><p>"Please my family needs the money I was just joking don't tell my manager I'll let you snuff me".</p><p>My girlfriend in exchange accepted the offer and when she brought out our churros and three burgers she kneeled in front of sheila.</p><p>And wack like a expert popper she took off her head for the disrespect.</p><p>I grabbed her body off the ground where blood was pooling around it and spread her ass checks. When soft diarrhea leaked slowly out her ass. Jack pot we hit a melter. Which unlike fullbags had a special solution that whenever they released their bowels instead of exploding and sending shit everywhere leaked a large amount out slowly. In restaurants or venues they could be used as a dipping sauce.</p><p>I grabbed a churro and stuck it in her ass before feeding it to Sheila. All the while the blondy who's head had come off was licking sheila's pussy.</p><p>Sheila brought me up to show her how we were using her headless body.</p><p>"Your pussy stinks I was right about you fat ass". The blond girl scrunched her face up and I stuck another shit covered churro in my girls mouth.</p><p>"That right eat my shit tasty huh" the girl kept talking until sheila's kissed her leaving a line of drool and shit between their lips.</p><p>She then took the decapitated head and brought it to her rear end before shitting in it. And kissing it again. Before the girl could speck sheila turned her off and continued our dinner. Sheila ate all the churros and the burger before trying to give me a blow job before pulling away and throwing up in the dead girls mouth.</p><p>This was certainly a fun night.</p><p>A Day at Home Khan 05/04/20 (Mon) 04:26:48 No.21591</p><p>Me and my girlfriend/snuff slut woke up only this time she stayed sleeping I shook her a little bit to find a note. And it read "act like I am dead I BET you can't wake me up".</p><p>Okay Bitch challenge on. I first practiced tickling her that didn't work. So I started closing all her airways to get her to start gasping for air but I decided that she was too good at holding her breath.</p><p>I thought what could I do to make my girlfriend break character. And I decided to get gross. I lifted her head up and started picking her nose for her. She didn't even grimace. So I tried the next thing gave her a enema and waited for to crap.</p><p>I also turned her face down so I could put my dick in between her ass cheeks through her pajama bottoms. She crapped and I rubbed my dick against her crapping as content to cum on her bottoms.</p><p>She still didn't wake up. She was really taking this dead thing seriously so I did the next best thing. And decided that I would play around.</p><p>I got my razors and shaved her head bald and masturbated on it smearing my creamy sperm on her freshly saved head. She still didn't wake up. Now even with my cum sliding down her head.</p><p>The next thing I tried was messing with here eyes. I grabbed a spoon from the kitchen and scooped a eye out. She kept eye unblinking as the process too place not giving any hint she was role playing.</p><p>My girlfriend went from a chubby girl with a odor problem into a bald one missing a eye.</p><p>I went into the back room and got the thing she hated most Sally's dead head and as I brought it up to my lips to kiss it she lept up.</p><p>"Don't kiss that whore" she screamed. Really losing her eye and her hair did nothing but the thought of me kissing her dead love rival sent her over the edge.</p><p>"Do you know how hard it is to keep quiet while someone pulled your eyes out"</p><p>I got her a eye patch and decided since we are officially staying at home to present another contest.</p><p>"You known how you fought Sally well this time were having a home battle me against you only instead of killing me you just have to make me cum." Sheila saw a potential opportunity to get off by being snuffed I was just getting tired of seeing her smelly ass alive. Don't get me twisted i loved her but every time she talked i was reminded by how bad my girlfriend smelled and now she was missing her hair and an eye from one game we played. It was time for me to end it.</p><p>I shouted start and at first it was me just playing around but I kicked her off the bed and proceeded to stomp her she got up and instead of attacking started playing with my dick to make me cum.</p><p>I pulled my dick out and stuck it into her eye hole. Blood smeared my dick tip. She laughed as she used the blood as lubes to put it deeper in her eye.</p><p>I slapped her and pulled my dick out. I then through her over the table and started fisting her.her ass was gaping and smelly as shit leaked out.</p><p>I spanked her playfully a couple times but this was still a death match. Unfortunately for me her legs locked on my waist and brought her pussy to my dick.</p><p>I panicked but remembered I'd just have to kill her before she made me cum.</p><p>I punched her in the ribs trying to kill her but she kept holding firmly and laughing.</p><p>I stumbled in the kitchen and grabbed a pan hitting her in the head with it.</p><p>She dropped off my lap and tried to roll over and suck my dick. I let her for a few seconds before pushing her off. She jumped on me again this time I flipped her around and rammed into her with my dick as hard as I could. Listening to my snuff slut moan I grabbed a knife from the kitchen door and split the bottom of her stomach.</p><p>All her intestines came rumbling out as I fucked her. She came hard on my dick and to avoid cumming a losing I threw her on the kitchen table.</p><p>Here my girlfriend was missing an eye having her fat belly split and her ass was gaping. I rubbed her head and kissed her savoring her bad breath.</p><p>"Finish me baby please I need to die kissing you." I understood I wrapped my hand around her and reached into her belly into her chest.</p><p>I grasped her heart and she smiled at me. And while kissing me I squeezed as hard as I could stopping her heart while we came at the same time. She was fading away and gave me her last gift as a squirt of piss. And with that my smelly girlfriend died.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>